Ansem, Seeker of Darkness
Ansem (also known as, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness) is the primary antagonist of the first'' Kingdom Hearts'' and also appears in Kindgom Hearts: Chain of Memories as the main antagonist of Riku's story. He is the one of the alternate forms of Master Xehanort. Creation : See: Master Xehanort and Xehanort Ansem the Wise started to research the Heartless with an apprentice named Xehanort, who is actually the body of Terra converted into an amnesic vessel by Master Xehanort. When Ansem decided to stop his research, Xehanort continued it with the aid of Ansem's other apprentices, including Braig, Xehanort's accomplice. Eventually, the apprentices fell so deep into darkness that they all became Heartless, though their bodies remained as Nobodies thanks to their strong wills. In Xehanort's case, his Heartless took on Ansem's name, while his Nobody called himself Xemnas. Wearing robes to conceal his lack of a body, "Ansem" traveled back in time to meet a teenage Xehanort and orchestrated the young man's destiny as part of his previous incarnation's plans. Returning to his time, "Ansem" over sees Maleficent gathering the Princesses of Heart as part of his plan to find Kingdom Hearts and engulf all worlds in darkness. Biography ''Kingdom Hearts'' In the first game, Ansem remained in the shadows but made himself known to Sora prior to the Destiny Islands' destruction. Though he did not properly introduced himself at the time, Ansem was waiting for Sora and belittled the boy's inability of knowing what is to come soon. Later, once Maleficent has almost completed gathering the princesses, Ansem takes Riku's body to regain a physical form. Once the Final Keyhole leading to Kingdom Hearts is complete, Ansem travels to the world "End of the World". Sora went there an confronted Ansem, and Sora told him that Kingdom Hearts was light, and they fought. Sora is able to defeat Ansem and King Mickey seals the door to darkness. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'', Kingdom Hearts: 358 Days/2, and Kingdom Hearts II Though defeated, Ansem was still in Riku's body and bidding his time to take over the boy's body again when he appears in Castle Oblivion's basement floors. However, seeing that Riku has accepted darkness and not him, Ansem becomes frustrated with Riku and is defeated in battle. However, Ansem points how that he'll take Riku's body when the time comes. Eventually, while fighting Roxas six months later to help the resting Sora, Riku is forced to tap into Ansem's powers and adopted his form in the process. While Riku help him from the shadows, Sora learns "Ansem"'s true identity as the Heartless of the real Ansem's apprentice Xehanort. It was only while aiding Sora during the Castle that Never Was that Riku was purged of "Ansem"'s influence and returned to normal. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Due to Young Xehanort's travels through time, "Ansem" is among the versions of Xehanort summoned and made a member of the True Organization XIII. "Ansem" taunts Riku throughout his journey through the Sleeping Worlds until Riku defeats him and escapes into the real world and stopping Organization XIII. Trivia *In the English version, he was voiced by Billy Zane, who also portrayed Cal Hockley in Titanic, in the first game. Richard Epcar voices him in all subsequent games. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Akio Otsuka, who also voiced Ansem's former self. Gallery Hooded Ansem.jpg|Hooded Ansem Guardian with Ansem.png|Ansem with the Guardian Ansem World of Chaos.jpg|Ansem during the World of Chaos Riku-Ansem.jpg|Riku-Ansem Black Coat Ansem.jpg|Black Coat Ansem Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Humanoid Category:Wizards Category:Swordsmen Category:Possessor Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Lord Category:Evil Genius Category:Master Manipulator Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Cataclysm Category:Deceased Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Summoners Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Recurring villain Category:Complete Monster Category:Fragment Villains Category:Time-Travellers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Staff Wielders Category:Disney Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Empowered Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Speedster Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Imposters Category:Evil Twin/Clone